Craving is a key element in the relapse process; therefore, craving is an important surrogate marker that can be used to evaluate the potential effectiveness of medications to treat alcohol dependent patients. It is well established that cravings can be induced in response to experimental stimuli that attempt to mimic real-world relapse triggers, such as experimental stressors or alcohol-associated cues. In this study we will intravenously administer an alpha 2-adrenergic antagonist (Yohimbine) which reliably induces reinstatement of alcohol seeking behavior in experimental animals, a serotonergic compound (mCPP) which robustly increases alcohol craving in human alcoholics, and placebo. The objective of the study is to clinically evaluate the effectiveness of acamprosate in altering the craving response induced by the infusions of Yohimbine, mCPP, and placebo.